I dont know what the future brings
by Tereza8472
Summary: Rory is in NC and in a good place in her life but something or rather someone is missing. What happens when the one that never got the chance to win her heart suddenly finds himself in the position to try?
1. Life in Charlotte

Disclaimer I dont not own any of Gilmore Girls, the characters or the show itself. I also appologize in advance if this storyline has been done before, there are so many stories out there about Tristan and Rory but I had to get this out after last night's episode. Thanks! Treeza

* * *

When Rory looked back on the day of her graduation form Yale, she had bittersweet memories, because while it was an amazing achievement for her, it was also the saddest day of her life. She had truly loved Logan, she did, but she just was not ready to marry him or anyone for that matter. She needed to make it on her own first, which was something she hadn't tried so far. She ended up taking a job in Charlotte, North Carolina at the Observer as a features writer and made a name for herself pretty quickly. She found out through her grandmother that Logan was doing very well in California, his company had taken off and he never did go back to his father for anything. He had done it, he had broken free. Rory was happy for him and a little proud that she had some small part in his coming into his own that way. She also knew that he eventually had moved on, even though it took him three years to start dating again. She hopes that one day they will be friends again, she still misses his presence in her life, and she has him to thank for her being able to grow up and be on her own.

Life in NC is good, she has been dating for a while though no one so far has been able to capture her attention for very long, she has a great group of friends including Paris and Doyle who ended up in NC, Paris for her residency and Doyle actually works with her at the paper. Rory is on her way this morning to meet Paris for coffee before work which has become a ritual for them over the years. They are supposed to start planning Paris's wedding now that she is almost done her residency. Rory walks into the coffee shop and sees her best friend sitting at a corner table in the back, but she stops intrigued because Paris is not alone. There is a man at the table with her and he isn't Doyle. This man has blonde short hair and is very tall, well built too if the width of his shoulders are any indication. Rory walks up to the table hesitantly and meets Paris's eyes in a silent question. "Rory! I am so glad you are here, look who I ran into this morning, you remember…" "Tristan" Rory breathes out as the man finally looks up at her and she sees his amazing ocean blue eyes. _One day you will meet a man and you won't hesitate, I promise you that, you will just know it in your heart and it will be right. _

Those words that her mother told her as she was wallowing form her break up with Logan came instantly back into her head as she looked at the man who made her high school experience a living hell. He was still incredible looking but as she looked into his eyes she saw something there that she never took the time to notice before, his heart. Tristan smiled as he looked at the girl who stole his heart so many years ago. He had gotten over her, and he had dated many girls since he last saw her but no one had gotten under his skin or into his heart the way that she did. He figured she was married or off seeing the world but instead she walks back into his life and just breathes out his name while looking at him as if he holds the key to her universe in his hand.

"You know you still owe me a kiss…" she says to him softly with a small smile on her lips. " I do? For what" I ask her stupidly knowing exactly what she is referring too. "When you left me you said that you would kiss me but my boyfriend was watching so you walked away. Well there is no boyfriend watching anymore and honestly I always wished you had kissed me anyways. I missed you, you know." " I missed you too Mare." I said as I stood up and took her into my arms for a tight hug and then I leaned my head down to hers and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. It felt like home and tasted like heaven, nothing in the world has ever come close to feeling this good to me. I could only hope as I pulled back that she felt it too.

Paris looked at her two friends, smiling with pleasure. She always knew that they had a thing for each other and was silently cursing herself for not bringing them together before this, but it was most likely better that they got to this point on their own. If she had tired to push them together before now, Rory would have run, she hadn't been ready but now, in this time and in this place she knew what her Best friend was just beginning to realize. Rory had come full circle and was ready to love again. Paris got up and left as two old friends sat down to talk. As she turned back to look a them one more time she sees that they are holding hands and smiling into each other's eyes as they laugh about their lives, their past, and most importantly, their future.

* * *

**I dont know if this is something I will continue or not so I am not making any promises and I am putting it as complete for now. I dont usually write GG fanfics because there are so many out there , but this is the only way I could make right in my own mind why Rory would have married Logan.I loved rory and logan together but I would have loved her with Tristan more if they had been given a chance. I hope that you enjoyed it and reviews are of course welcome. **


	2. A conversation between old friends

AN I don't think that I explained my first chapter right, I will go back and fix it but for now I wanted to just make a few things a little more clear. This story is about five or six years after she graduated form Yale. Also, at of the end of the first chapter Rory and Tristan aren't declaring love or feelings to each other, it is all inside their own heads, and the kiss was for fun because of the way they left things, even though they both are feeling the sparks, it is going to go slow… they are not going to jump into bed right away. I just wanted to establish that they do have that connection and the chemistry that was always there… Tereza

**A Very special thank you to cocomango** I read your review and i understand completely where you are coming from Thanks for the positve thoughts and for the suggestions on How to fix it! I hope that the AN clears up any confusion...

**One last thing... I would love to have a beta for this story.. to run ideas by and to edit for me. IF you are interested let me know... fanfiction wont put up email likns so you have to be creative on getting me your email address...lol**

**Disclaimer I don't own them… any of them… thanks!**

* * *

"So, how are you? What have you been up to? What are you doing down here?" Tristan asked me as I laughed at his rapid fire pace. "Well, I am doing well. I'm a writer for the Charlotte Observer and I really enjoy it. I am writing features right now but I hope to move up to doing some editing someday soon. I have a great little house just out side of the city and a couple of cats, As for how I ended up in Charlotte, I guess I just needed a change of pace from the northeast and all the pressure. When Paris and Doyle moved down this way, I visited them and fell in love with the beauty of the area, the people were so friendly. I applied to the paper, got the job and the rest is history. How about you?" Rory replied. "Well, you know I was sent to military school down here and like you I really enjoyed the area and the people. Everyone was so inviting and I spent my breaks getting to know my roommates family instead of visiting my own. I decided after graduation to leave it all there. I haven't gone back either. I got help form my grandfather before he died with college, I went to UNC Chapel Hill, and I majored in education. I teach English actually to High School kids and believe it or not, I love it, I can't imagine doing anything else."

Wow, Rory thought to herself, who would have thought that Tristan would end up a teacher and would give up his lifestyle like that. I mean even if he had left his family the Tristan that I knew, or at least that I thought I knew, would have ended up in a career that would have made him millions but A teacher? "That's great Tristan, you look happy. I still can't believe that we ran into each other here of all places. Did Paris know you lived here?" "Yeah, she knew. I don't now why she never told us about each other being here though; I will have to ask her about it sometime." Tristan responded. "Maybe it is because we weren't exactly friends when you left. I mean really Tristan; you kinda made my life hell in Chilton." Rory said with a smile. "I know I did. I am sorry about that by the way. I look back at that time with out much fondness let me tell you. All I can say in my own defense is that I liked you, a lot, and you wouldn't give me the time of day to prove it. I understand why now but at the time I just wanted to get your attention in any way that I could. So let's move on from High School and talk about something else. How is your family?"

"Mom is good, she married my dad while I was in college, my half- sister GiGi lives with them and my baby brother Delcan was born last year. They are happy and my grandparents are finally off her case so that is a plus. They come down to visit a few times a year and I go up every chance I get to see them all." Rory tells him. "What about your family, You said you left them all behind but that your grandfather helped you? When did he die? Do you ever miss the rest of them?" " No not really, my parents were never really the loving types and I am an only child so there isn't anyone to miss. As for granddad, he and I stayed in contact over the years and he came down to see what I had made for myselfbefore he died last year. Him I do miss. He left me an inheritance that I put into trust for any children I might have. I don't need it"

"I know what you mean, I have one too and it is the same thing, I don't need it so I don't touch it. Maybe someday when I have kids I will feel different but for now, it is in the bank collecting dust." Rory says laughing before she looks down and notices the time. "God, I have to go. I was having so much fun talking to you that I am now late for work thank you very much, I would love to keep in touch this time though. Here is my number, do you promise to use it?" Tristan looks at the slip of paper and is sad to know that she has to go so soon.

He smiles at her and says, "I promise to use it. I had fun too, would you like to get together for dinner tonight? It doesn't have to be a date, not if you don't want it too." Tristan says this last part quickly partly because he is nervous about the question hanging in the balance and partly because he knows that this could be his last chance to get the girl. "No, it can be a date, and I would love to go out to dinner with you. I am glad that you asked, now I don't have to be nervous about making the first move." Rory says with a wink and a smile. "Call me later and let me know when and what to wear. Bye." She says and gives him a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking out of the shop. Tristan just sits there for minute smiling to himself. 'Well I'll be dammed he though, she said yes!'


	3. A moment bewteen lovers

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of Gimore Girls or its caharacters **

Thanks for the reviews everyone... the thoughts and suggestions have been very helpful. I hope that you enjoy this chpater in their lives, Six months have passed and this is a rated M chapter so know that you have been warned. if you dont like erotic imagery, please do not read this chpater. -thanks!

* * *

Rory and Tristan had been happily dating for six months, spending every minute that they can in each other's company. He took her to a NASCAR Race at Loews Motor Speedway and she took him to see the Christmas decorations at Concord Mills. They went horseback riding and to Carowinds Halloween Extravaganza as well as out to dinners and to see shows in downtown Charlotte.

They were having such a good time and any person on the street could see that these two people were in love with one another. Paris and Doyle are waiting for them to say it, to admit it out loud because till now they haven't. Tristan told Paris he didn't want to say it first because he had felt this way about her for so long and he was scared to lose her by pushing her into something she isn't ready for.

While she can fully understand that idea, Paris knows form her experience of being friends with and living with Rory that sometimes the girl is oblivious and needs to be pushed for her own good. She tells Tristan this and helps him plan a six month anniversary date to tell her how he feels.

"Rory?" Tristan sings out into her house letting himself in with the key she gave him. "Sweetheart, are you here?" he hears the sounds of her singing in the shower and grins tohimself when he hears the song…

"_Oh thinking about all our younger years, it was only you and me, we were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before, but that's over now, you keep me coming back for more. And baby you're all that I want when I'm lying here in your arms, I'm finding it hard to believe we're in Heaven, and loving is all that I need, and I found it here in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, We're in heaven." _

He watched her form the doorway amazed by how beautiful she is. They haven't slept together yet but man have they come close; the bulge tightening in his pants is proof of how much he wants her. He thinks back as she sings to the first time he saw her and how innocent she looked, making him dub her Mary right away.

Over time that name became more of an endearment than an insult. He still wanted her but he knew that she didn't see him that way so they became friends. They hung out and he kept his feelings to himself until the day she told her boyfriend that she hated him and he overheard it. That day crushed him. He loved her by then and that is what started his acting out at home which eventually led to Military school.

God how he missed her. The day he saw her again at the café was the best day of his life and he planned on showing her tonight just what she has meant to him over the years and what she still means to him today. Ironically the song she is singing is perfect for them. He feels it in his heart and soul every time it plays on the radio.

The water turns off and Rory gets out of the shower wrapping a large fluffy light blue towel around her body and Tristan groans from the lack of skin she is now showing. Rory looks up in surprise but just smiles into the mirror when she sees Tristan staring back at her. She opens the towel once more and gives him tantalizing peaks of skin to tease him. She thinks to herself that she will teach him to spy on her in the shower as she flashes him a shot of her hip, then her waistline, the curve of her ass, her right nipple, the slope of her thigh and finally the dark wispy hair that cover her sex.

The erotic images she sees in the mirror as she gages his reaction are more than she can take. She thought she was only teasing him but the way he is looking at her with such open lust and desire leaves her panting slightly at the wetness forming in her center. Rory lets the towel drop and puddle at her feet before turning around to face Tristan.

He steps to her and runs his hands slowly down her sides being sure to touch the underside of her breasts and brush his thumbs over her erect nipples. He rests his hand on the small of her back and hips pulling her by her tiny waist into his body. He pushes his groin into hers showing her just how turned on he is by her little show. She reaches up and places her hands around his neck as she pulls his lips to hers. She tugs his bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it gently then playfully begins to bite and suck on it in the way he likes. He responds whole heartedly and imitates her actions with his own lips and tongue. They break from the kiss to travel their lips down each others neck and shoulders.

Tristan pulls back as he feels Rory begin to take off his clothes. He helps he remove all his clothing and leads her back into her room, as much as he would love to fuck her in her bathroom in front of that mirror he wants their first time to be special and to make love to her. He lays her down on her bed and moves his lips from her neck to her breasts, sucking, licking and nipping at them until she wraps her hands in his hair and pulls his mouth closer to her body. He smiles against her breast loving the loss of control that he can give her, knowing in his heart that she dose the same for him.

His hand travels down her body over her flat stomach and tangles into the hair between her legs. He pulls gently at the curls before letting his fingers slip into her folds and caresses her most intimate parts. He slides his finger up and down the slit of her sex to circle her clit and feels how wet she has become for him. He inserts first one and then two fingers into her hot, tight core all the while still sucking on her breast and neck before once again capturing her lips into his.

Just has he is about to move his mouth to where his fingers are thrusting in and out of her, she stops him and pulls him back up to her mouth. Rory kisses him deeply and tells him to lie down on his back. Tristan does not ask any questions and instead gives control over to the incredibly sexy woman he sees kneeling before him. At first he thinks she is just going to go down on him as she takes his rock hard erection in to her hand and rubs in up and down. She licks at the head a little causing him to groan and lift his hips off the bed.

She then surprises him by straddling his chest and taking his cock into fully into her mouth while at the same time bringing her hips up to his face so he can feast on her clit and lap up her cum as she is milking him of his. She brings him to the brink of orgasm over and over again stopping to pause just before he alls over the edge while he works his magic on her body and makes her cum not once but twice before she lets his member go.

He takes over the action now and holds her to his mouth making her scream out his name over and over as she cums for the third time in that hour. He turns them over and looks into her eyes before kissing her passionately. "Rory, I love you, I wanted you to know that before this goes where I want it too." Rory just smile up at him and pulls his lips back to hers. "I love you too."

As Tristan hears that he adjusts his hips to enter her body and they both moan with pleasure from the feeling of fulfillment they have achieved in just one stroke. Tristan slowly begins to move his erection in and out leaving just enough of himself inside of her to make her crazy with need and want before sliding all the way back in.

He knows that he isn't going to last much longer so he takes her nipple back into his mouth and bites down on it while his thumb reaches in between their bodies to rub over her clit. She feels as though she really is in Heaven as she cums again and her muscles coax the same reaction from his body.

He lies on top of her for a moment to catch his breath and then his gently kisses her face and finally her lips telling her the whole time how much he is in love with her. She links there hands and smiles as she thinks of the rest of the song she was singing just a few short hours ago. Knowing he heard her sing the other parts she softly sings to him the next verse. He rubs his hands up and down her back as he listens to the sound of her voice.

"_Oh once in your life you will find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down, now nothing can change what you mean to me, there's a lot that I can say but just hold me know and our love will light the way. Cause baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe we're in Heaven, and loving is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, It isn't to hard to see were in heaven." _

Rory smile as she lies next to the man she is in love with, their bodies spooning together and their hands linked palm to palm around her waist. She sighs, content with how things have turned out in her life with Tristan and closes her eyes, sleep beginning to overtake her. Her last thought as she drifts off is how perfectly she fits in his arms like this, how right it feels to be there. "I love you Tristan." She tells him quietly before giving into the dreams that await her.

Tristan hears this and feels her snuggle back into his body. Sleep is overcoming him as well but hearing her say this again and not just in the heat of the moment made him feel so alive and happy. He knows that she is the one for him and that he will spend the rest of her life and his proving to her everyday just how much he adores and loves her. "I Love you too, Rory" Tristan says before he drifts off to sleep dreaming of her pregnant with their child and laughing with him as their grandchildren play around their feet.

* * *

the vesron of the song "Heaven" that Rory is signing is the candlelight remix by DJ Sammy, it was remixed after the sept. 11th attacks in 2001. the song however was written and recorded first by brayn Adams.


End file.
